Zenith: Across Worlds Wikia
Screenshot_(65).png|Light Novels|link=Zenith: Across Worlds (light novel series) RaydePanelLock.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters CotS_Quotes_(1).png|Story Arcs|link=Category:Story Arcs Welcome to the Zenith: Across Worlds Wiki! The Official Wiki and Collaborative Encyclopedia covering the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds, and its related media. Help us expand our information hub! Assist in creating pages and adding information to existing ones! Our database currently contains ' ' and ' '! ''Zenith: Across Worlds'' (ゼニス: 世界アクロス, lit. Zenisu: Hanarete Sekai) is an ongoing light novel series that began its release in August 15, 2014, written by C. K. Will, with production and illustrations by Jena Red, Rwoni Meadows, and Jra Yp. Set in the near future, the novels revolve around four teen gamers, Rayde, ZeoTamer, Shadow, and Gilan, who have all mysteriously found themselves within the new and popular massively multiplier online role playing game, Zenith: Across Worlds. Although mostly strangers at first, the players eventually meet and forge a strong bond with one another, one that is constantly tested by the game's unconventional challenges, other outside players, and each other. Both Chapter 15.2, ''Shadow's Clash of the Shops Part V II'', and Chapter 16, ''New Life'', have been released to readers! And so begins Part Two of Volume One. Although the Clash of the Shops Arc has ended and we arrive to a rather tear-jerking and unexpected event finale, there are still new and exciting adventures in store in the upcoming chapters. Readers will laugh, cry, and cheer, especially so with the introduction of the two newest characters in Chapter 16. Although we wait for the release of the next chapter, numerous pieces of merchandise and bonus content, such as the new Zenith: Across Worlds Official Compilation Soundtrack Vol. 1'', are continually being put out by the producers and writer. The next chapter has been set to release in the next week or so, so until then keep on reading, keep on listening. If you're dedicated enough, come and help us add any information to the developing Wiki and aid us in recreating Zenith's fantastical world. Check out the below section, 'Adding Info' to see our guidelines. And, as always, stay safe, stay awesome, and stay tuned. Shadow (斜度, Shado) is one of the main four protagonists of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds; she is the second to be introduced out of the four. Her real name is Yoko Auxtero(アク捨てろ 横, Akusutero Yoko). Entrapped in the MMORPG, Zenith: Across Worlds, she was forced to cut her former username, ShadowQuake, short and revert to level ten from level eighteen. She represented Dozer's Souvenir Shop in the Second Annual Clash of the Shops. She picked Soldier for her class and is currently level 12. Read more... Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *'Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media.' ::Novels & Material Editions > Officially Put-out Non-canon Writings > Fan-fiction > Other * For people who want to upload images, please read our Image Guideline first. * If you are uploading light novel or manga screenshots please include page and volume number in the title. * Fan content (including fan art, fan fics etc.) is not to be used in the content of official pages. However, they may be freely used on personal user pages or blogs, so long as the Unofficial Image and Personal Photo categories are added to any unofficial image. * Do not forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. * Be articulate. * Remember to use for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Gilan in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Gilan shouldn't be. *If you ever encounter an issue that you an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems, just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. Zenith's Guardians, the nineteenth installment in the series and the fourth in Part Two, has been released to readers (06\21\15)! Although questions cloud their minds about their situations, the five guild members attempt to wind down with a favorite pastime activity, one that offers more excitement than they had anticipated. Check it out now! Click here! Who do you ship with Shadow from the Coalition? Lane Guradel for the Official Soundtrack Compilation!|center]] Category:Browse